Featured Video/History
This page is an archive of all videos that have been Featured Video on the front page. September 16, 2012 ''Dino Attack: Legacy'' For a long time, I've been promising myself and others that I'd finish this animation someday. What better day to finish it than the day that the Dino Attack war ends? Dino Attack: Legacy is a Flash animation that serves as a tribute to seven great years of Dino Attack RPG. From the initial Dino Attack on LEGO City to the battles against Kotua and Chaos; from Villains Headquarters to Pirates Forbidden Island; from the Goo Caverns to LEGO Island; from Gold City to Adventurers' Island; from the Maelstrom Temple to the final battle, this video pays tribute to it all, and to all of you for making this possible. Just please ignore the framerate issues. YouTube is a pain in the neck, and that is why BZPower does not allow links to this website, right? I'll eventually upload this onto deviantART, where it won't have any of these problems. June 13, 2012 In The Maelstrom Temple Finally, the Adventurers' Island story arc is complete! We no longer have to worry about Stromlings, Maelstrom, or Baron Typhonus! So what better way to celebrate... than to relive those wonderful moments of terror and chaos in the Maelstrom Temple? As Dino Attack RPG's first major video, In The Maelstrom Temple features a mash-up of many songs from many sources, ranging from the kid-friendly LEGO Universe to the not-so-kid-friendly Conker: Live & Reloaded, to create the impression and emulate the mood that the Maelstrom Temple left upon us as we battled XERRD scientists and Stromlings alike. But since no one wants to listen to a half-hour of music, I took the liberty of adding visuals that were hastily slopped together in LEGO Digital Designer. As such, In The Maelstrom Temple stars basically anyone who was in the Maelstrom Temple's main chamber at the time. That's right. Basically anyone. That means your characters might very well appear! And if they don't... well, you have my deepest apologies and begging for forgiveness. April 1, 2010 Dino Attack Commercial Originally featured when Dr. Rex hacked this wiki, the Dino Attack Commercial has been re-featured due to popular demand. Well... what can I say? It's corny, the Mutant T-Rex just smashes down a wall for literally no reason, the background music is irritating, the narrator is annoying, and we've got HOGs coming down and grabbing the Dino Attack Team's vehicles... which is odd, considering there are no HOGs in the RPG. Okay, I admit, the scene where the Mutant T-Rex roars and the Mutant Raptors come out and the Mutant T-Rex pursues the Fire Hammer, that's kinda cool... but to be honest, I think this commercial is not a worthy featured video. So why is it featured video? Because it's the only half-decent Dino Attack video we can find on the internet! Don't worry... that may change one day... but until then, let's give a hand to our corny, annoying, HOG-filled Dino Attack Commercial! Category:Content